Aunque sea mentira
by ly-draco
Summary: ONESHOOT Aunque el miedo la consuma y su corazón este roto, no quiere apartarse de su lado, al menos hasta que acabe la noche. Porque Pansy sabe que Draco no la quiere, y nunca la querrá... PxD y DxH


**Aunque sea mentira**

Una vez más, Pansy Parkinson, está acostada junto a Draco Malfoy, en la cama del Slythering.

Y una vez más el duerme y ella no, porque no puede, porque la duele. La duele saber que él nunca podrá amarla como ella lo ama a él, que nunca sentirá algo que no sea mera atracción física, y para ella no es suficiente. Siempre fue el segundo plato de todos y nunca la importó demasiado, hasta ahora. Porque lo que siente por el rubio que está a su lado es más fuerte que lo que sintió por ninguno de los otros. Estuvo con cientos de chicos, y siempre fue ella quien tuvo el mando, pero el Slythering logró que cayera en su red tan solo con una simple mirada.

Llora, llora interiormente, porque se avergüenza de en lo que se ha convertido, porque no soporta saber que el chico que ahora está a su lado, compartira a la noche siguiente las mismas sábanas que ahora tapan la desnudez de ambos con otra, otra que será feliz en sus brazos, pero no tanto como ella lo fue.

Se acurruca en la cama y recuerda, recuerda que fue ella quien intentó demostrarles a todos que el era diferente, que podía sentir amor igual que todos, y nadie puede negarlo, pero no lo consiguió. El seguía mirando a la nada, su rostro seguía siendo atractivo, pero igual de frío y duro que siempre, no había cambiado en absoluto. Y entonces fue cuando comprendió que la había usado, de la forma más cruel y despiadada, y se prometió huir de él, para no dañarse.

Pero no sirvió de nada, porque siguió cediendo a su juego, siguió entregándose cada noche al máximo, dando lo mejor de ella misma. Y después, cuando él ya dormía, contemplaba su rostro y daba gracias a Dios, porque al menos esa noche estuviera con ella, y aunque no fuera suyo, y eso la consolaba, la consolaba de veras, igual que lo hacía el hecho de saber que si ella no tenía su corazón, es porque nadie podría tenerlo.

Se equivocó.

Puesto que al poco tiempo llegó ella, la perfecta prefecta, la "sabelotodo insufrible", y sin ni siquiera mirarle lo conquistó, se clavó en el frío corazón de él y no salió. Nadie, ni siquiera la aludida, se dio cuenta de ese detalle, pero Pansy, que siempre estaba pendiente de cada movimiento del chico y notaba cualquier cambio, aunque a vista de los demás fuera imperceptible, lo supo desde el primer momento en que vio como la miraba, de una forma especial, diferente, como a ella nunca la había mirado.

Y eso acabó de destruirla, porque supo, que su corazón siempre sería de ella aunque su cuerpo fuera suyo.

Supo, que cada noche que acariciara su piel salvajemente, su imagen aparecería en su mente, que cada vez que la arrinconase pensaría en ella, que cada vez que la susurrara esas frases tan bien hechas, que no son ni ciertas ni necesarias, se las dedicaría a ella, que renunciaría a todo solo por ella.

Y sintió miedo, y aun lo siente, miedo de perder lo poco que tiene de él, de que no sea ella quien deshaga su cama cada noche, de que no sea ella a quien arrincone en las paredes, de que no sea ella la propietaria de sus ojos, esos ojos grises que ahora duermen, a su lado.

Aun así, pasan los días, interminables para ella, hasta que llega la noche, entonces él, después de otro frustrante intentó de colarse en el corazón de la prefecta, acude a la morena, desesperado, y ella sigue fingiendo que no se entera de nada, porque ojalá no lo hiciera, ojalá pudiera seguir haciéndose la sorda, pero ya no puede, no quiere.

Poco a poco, el terror que vive dentro de ella va creciendo, y sufre, sufre como nadie, y es porque sabe que se acerca. Se acerca el día en que Hermione Granger caerá ante los encantos de Draco Malfoy, y a partir de ahi, el no volverá a su habitación, ni siquiera la hablará, porque solo tendrá ojos para la castaña.

Tiembla con solo pensarlo, y un par de lágrimas caen por sus pálidas mejillas.

Y otra idea más asalta su cabeza: la soledad.

¿Qué hará ella cuando él se valla con la Gryffindor? ¿Cómo recuperar todas las amistades que perdió por él? ¿Quién estará con ella y la consolará? La respuesta es fácil: nadie.

Porque se aisló del mundo, dejó de hablar a sus compañeras, empezó a meterse con todos, pensó que no necesitaba nada ni a nadie para ser feliz si Draco estaba a su lado. Y ahora se quedaría sola, sola una vez más.

Tiembla, ahora tiembla, no sabe si es de frío o de angustia, y unos escalofríos la recorren el cuerpo, apartando de su mente esos horribles pensamientos, por no decir presagios.

Se da la vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro angelical de su acompañante. Recorre cada detalle de su perfecto cuerpo y se queda mirando sus labios, esos labios que tantas veces a rozado y que aun así siguen sorprendiéndola. Se va acercando a ellos y deposita un suave beso en ellos, haciendo que el chico despierte.

Ella se aparta sobresaltada pero el la coge de la cintura, la da una vuelta y se pone encima de ella, otra vez.

Y antes de que la pasión se apodere de sus cuerpos, antes de unirse en uno solo, antes de que el error más grande de Pansy Parkinson vuelva a llevarse a cabo, antes de que él proyecte la imagen de la castaña en su mente, ella, como cada noche le susurra al oído:

-Dímelo otra vez Draco, aunque sea mentira.

-Te amo.

* * *

**_Hola!! Esta idea me surgió un día gris, mientras llovía(me encanta la lluvia),_**

**_y no se se me ocurrió hacer un fic de estos dos._**

**_A mi personalmente Pansy nunca me ha caído bien tal y como la ponen en la mayoría de las historias, es decir, la mala malísima, mala amiga, celosa y un poco..ejem._**

**_Pero lo hice, y asi me quedo. Aunque he metido un poco de Dramione, lo básico es lo que siente Pansy porque en realidad Draco no la quiere, y eso me conmueve mucho._**

**_Espero que les guste, dejen reviews por favor!!_**

**_Ly-draco_**

**_Cáncer_**

**_(si queréis podéis llamarme Lyli, asi es como me llaman mis amigas)_**

**_Au revoir!!_**


End file.
